


A Bath

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: When Angel needs a bath but is scared of taking one someone comes to help him
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 202
Kudos: 19





	A Bath

One day Angel was walking into the hotel dirtied and embarressed

As he went in Charlie and Vaggie immediatly saw him and grew concerned when they saw the sight of him. Even Vaggie was concerned. 

"Angel what happened?" Vaggie said annoyed but conceredn but Angel Dust just shook his heaf. Vaggie looked at Charlie wondering what to do as Charlie gave him a concerned look

"Angel where have you been? God you reek" Vaggie said a bit to harshly which made Angel flinch. Angel pushed her away as he went to his room. Vaggie took a deep breath and decided to go help him as she followed him

Vaggie could hear soft whimpers as Angel sat on the bed shaking. Vaggie immediatly drop whatever she was going to use to scold him and instead became very concerned for him

"Angel...come on it's not good to be dirty like that. You should go and take a bath" she suggested more gently than she would have but he shook his head. 

"I cant you'll see how disgusting I am...I was stuck in a storm drain and couldnt get out" He said frowning and vaggie gave him a shocked look as she wasnt expecting that. Her annoyed face was replaced with a concerned one

"Oh Angel I'm so sorry...do you want to take a bath?" she asked gently and he coiled up in fear and fright which made Vaggies heart break

"No please dont if I do I'll get hurt one way or the other!" He said shaking. That made Vaggie want to cry when he said that

"No thats not going to happen you wont get hurt...it will be just you" She said frowning as she couldnt bring herself to be annoyed. Angel clearly had problems and she cared for Angel

Angel shook his head being very stubborn sniffling not wanting to clean himself being very afraid

"I c-cant! I just cant!" "Angel yelled with despair. Vaggie was at a lost as their wasnt much whe could think of to help. If he refused her again she wouldnt force him but still hoped hed get clean

"Well what If someone was with you..." She said suggesting it Angel looked up at her as he was shocked* 

You and I are both gay though!" he said pointing out. Vaggie giggled"

I'm not going to have sex with you I'm only attracted to women. Washing you would not turn me on at all and baths dont really have anything do to with sexual orientation hon...but I really do appreciate the concern however you can say no to this just to let you know hon I'm not forcing you I've just been so concerned..." she said softly petting his head

"Are you going to hurt me?" He said shaking and Vaggie felt sick, hearing about the idea of hurting Angel made her sick to the stomach and broke her heart. 

"No absolutely not! I will never hurt you hon you must under stand that I'm not going to hurt you it's just bathing hon!!" She said reassuring him she woudlnt do that the thought of doing that enraged her she could never hurt Angel like that

Angel thought about it. He knew she would respect his body and since they were both gay this wouldnt hurt in the long run. Angel nodded with a blush and Vaggie got the bath ready

"And Angel I know you feel self conscience about your feet I promise I wont look at them" She reassured. Angel had no idea what he did to deserve such kindness

"Thank you Vaggie that really means alot to me" He said his lips quivering from emotion as he felt cared for and loved

Once it was ready Angel hesitated and Vaggie rubbed his back comfortingly staying their for as long as he needed to. 

After calming down Angel undid his robe and sat in the tub a bit nervous. Vaggie turned the water off and let him relax in the water. 

Vaggie lovingly washed him getting the spots that werent private. As Angel was finally relaxing due to her help

Angel was suprised to feel comforted by this as he felt Vaggies care and love. He was not straight by any means as it just comforted him in a non sexual manner

Vaggie smiled at him washing him up going all over except his privates lovingly taking care if him as she treated him due to his ordeal

Angel was feeling amazing. He was so lucky to have Vaggie do this. He sighed flexing his toes underwater 

"Like that~? Doesnt that feet great?" She whispered comfortingly as she washed him.

He nodded shocked but was glad she was taking care of him she washed him all over. He sighed happily making her smile she pet his hair as she washed him 

She washed his legs sides and his back.

Vaggie then took out the shampoo and told Angel to close his eyes which he did and she rubbed it into his hair lovingly. 

She massaged his scalp as she worked the shampoo in making dure none got into Angel's eyes working it all in. 

She finally rinsed hair and then washed the soap off him

Finally the rest of Angels problems were forgotten as he finally relaxed.

She smiled may him doing her work even humming a little to comfort Angel. Angel listened to her humming and it made him kind of sleepy his worries going away instantaneously.

Vaggie then gently washed his legs and feet she hoped he didnt mind. Meanwhile Angel knew this was necessary as they had to get clean sometime but he hoped it wouldnt take that long

Soon Vaggie finished and rinsed him off before dying him he hugged her and cried with gratitude water leaking off his head

"Thank you Vaggie" He said crying and Vaggie pulled him into an even bigger hug

"No problem Angel...no problem" She said happily glad that she could help


End file.
